peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Peel 077 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1988-01-01/08 ; Comments *Peel's comments at the beginning suggest that either there was no show on the previous Friday (Christmas Day) or that the taper failed to record any of it. Sessions *None Tracklisting 01 January 1988 (BFBS) :(JP: 'Howdy, it's another John Peel's Music On BFBS, and in some far-flung outposts of Empire, it's already 1988, so Happy New Year to you if you're in one of those places. To the rest of us, of course, it's still 1987, but it'll be over soon.') *This Poison!: 'Poised Over The Pause Button (7")' (Reception) 08 January 1988 (BFBS) *Wedding Present: '(The Moment Before) Everything's Spoiled Again (7"-Go Out And Get 'Em Boy)' (Reception) :(JP: 'I've not had a chance to speak to you since the start of the year, and I had a rather bizarre New Year's Eve, because I'm not the sort of person who gets invited to parties, frankly, which is a bit of a misery for my wife, because at parties I tend to be the sort of bloke who ends up sitting on the stairs and everybody has to climb over you to go to the toilet. But at this one there weren't a great number of people there, and after we'd eaten probably rather too much, things turned into kind of kissing games. I'm not into that, I hate it when people come up and try and kiss you all the time, and I won't have anything to do with it. It was some strange game where they kind of chose people in turn, and obviously under those circumstances I'm going to be chosen last....so I got very embarrassed by all of this, and before it was my turn to be taken, I actually thought, what I'll do is go and hide. I'm a 48 year-old bloke and I think, what am I doing? And I ended up sitting in these people's garden, sitting behind a shrub: it was raining slightly and it was quite misty, 1.30 in the morning, sitting behind this shrub, everybody saying, "John? John? Where's he gone? I'm sure he's here somewhere", and you think, how do you recover from this situation? So after about quarter of an hour, wet and cold, I went back into the house, by which time they'd moved on to another game. But why do people do things like that?') *''A track appears to have been edited out here'' :(JP: 'While that was going on, Richard, our producer, was saying that he felt that there'd be a danger from sort of kissing games like that of getting AIDS or something, but out where we live in the country, which is very rural indeed, there's a much greater danger of getting greenfly or fowl pest, I suspect, than getting AIDS.') *Fall: 'Bremen Nacht Run Out (7")' (Beggars Banquet) As John points out, this came free with initial pressings of The Frenz Experiment, released at the end of February. *Stupids: 'You Don't Belong UK Subs cover. (LP-Jesus Meets The Stupids)' (Vinyl Solution) *Wire: 'I Am The Fly (12"-The Peel Sessions)' (Strange Fruit) *Sharon: Aage Jo Hua (Funkytown) (album - Disco Mastana) Multitone MUT 1007 *Great Leap Forward: 'A Peck On The Cheek À La Politiqué (12")' (Ron Johnson) *Very Things: 'The Bushes Scream While My Daddy Prunes (LP-The Bushes Scream While My Daddy Prunes)' (Reflex) File ;Name *Peel 077 ;Length *00:31:36 ;Other *Many thanks to Dirk. ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1988 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS